


The scheme of love and houseplants

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, House plant, Love, M/M, Phanfiction, Phil wants a house plant, Random oneshot, mini attempt to seduce, scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants a house plant. What will he do to get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scheme of love and houseplants

**Author's Note:**

> This was something i just came out with so im sorry if it sucks :-( though I would love to do writing requests so if ya'all have any, do tell me! Like leave a comment or dm me on tumblr : 
> 
> onesidewonder

"You know, we should get more house plants," said Phil casually as he walked into their lounge one rainy evening. For after what seemed like forever , the skies of London were grey and ice-blue, and rain fell upon them, leaving Dan and Phil bored and stuck in the house. Not like they ever went anywhere, they never thought that rain would be another reason on their "reasons-not-to-go-out" list. Dan was on the couch in his browsing position per usual, adding more creases as Phil would say. It was no suprise that Phil would want more house plants, he somehow had a weird love attachment to those things and can't resist getting more. If it wasn't for Dan stopping him, he was pretty sure that their apartment would now be a green sanctuary of house plants of all kinds.

"Phil, for the last time, there's no way you can convince me to get more house plants. Your stupid cacti already pricked me, so I am not going to risk any more injuries to myself," said Dan, not breaking his eyes away from the screen to look at Phil. He knew Phil was pouting, he always did that when Dan would say no to his "seemingly harmless" ideas. Phil's potted plant was already good enough in Dan's perspective, so he wasn't going to budge from his idea. No matter what Phil attempted. 

The lounge was silent. Phil was standing by the door frame, in deep thought while Dan was completely clueless to what was happening. 'Ho ho ho, I have a plan' Phil said in his mind in a maniacal manner but then stop after realising how dumb it sounded. Dan has really rubbed off on him, a little too much if you were to ask him. Walking silently like a ninja, with his socks on to boot, Phil crept up to Dan and jumped on him, startling the poor guy on the couch and causing a high pitch scream to emerge from the latter. Phil tried his hardest not to laugh, he really wanted a house plant , and if he had to go to this extend, then so be it. He was straddling Dan's tighs, leaning in so that his face was only a few inches away. Dan was a stuttering fool, incoherent words coming out from him, babbling like a baby. "Urh.. p-ph-phil..w-what..whats..are-.. u..um- what?". Phil leaned in and pecked Dan's lips ever so lightly, causing the one on the couch to shudder from the contact. 

"Please Dan, just one more at least..." Phil whispered, voice deep and breathy and Dan couldn't help but almost moan at the sound of his bestfriend/flatmate/secret crush he has been having on from the moment he met him. "Oh Philip , whatever you want.." Dan moaned out and was about to lean in for a real kiss when Phil pulled away, beaming that his plan had worked! Dan's eye flew open in realisation, but it was too late to take back what he had said to Phil. The latter got up, ran out of the room shouting "Thank you, Dan!". Dan can't help but smile to himself, he can't believe that he gave into Phil's request, even after saying that he wouldn't. 'I'm too inlove with him' he said softly. 

"I love you too, Dan, and so does our new house plant". And with that, Phil ran in and jumped on Dan once more, giving a much more proper kiss on the lips this time!


End file.
